Mega man X: What the furture holds
by Sol Strike
Summary: After a large scale explosion, X is gone. leaving Zero and his sister, Nemesis to pick up the pieces and move on,. If they can survive. I know the summery sucks. please give it a read anyway.. I could always use the feed back...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Mysteries abound.

The room was in far worse shape then even the cracks in the walls, or the mold could ever describe. but it suited it's purpose of being hidden and out of normal sight.

Computer screens light the room. Revealing in it's dim light the presence of two things. The most obvious of the two was a large capsule. Imprisoning a figure within it. The capsule emitting it's own light increasing the computers dim light in the room.

The other was a figure typing on the computers. Going over bit's and pieces of data. His face briefly lighting up as he stared intently op the first screen. "Is this really needed? Should that really be reactivated after all this... they seemed happy.."

The figure speaks to the empty room. Knowing the occupant would not be able to respond. He stares at the capsule sighing rubbing the bridge of his nose. A habit he had picked up form spending his time on earth. Blinking as one of the computers starts beeping. Feeling stupid as he realizes it was his own com unit telling him he was receiving an incoming transmission. "Yes?"

The voice comes back over his receivers, located in the ear parts of his helmet, the voice sounds like a machine scrapping metal against metal. "How comes the work? We want the problem resolved... soon."

"It's going as planned... but sir.. is this really needed?" The figure asked into the com link. "The reading have dropped since then their a good chance.."

"We do not leave things to chance! That is an order." The voice reprimanded the figure. "We cannot risk a large scale infection like that again.. if he were to sense those three on the planet then things could be worse for everything in the galaxy."

"Understood sir.." The figure said sighing. "Sol out.." Sol said cutting the transmission, disgusted with the information he received he ripped the helmet off, revealing spiky hair. Walking over to the capsule Sol places a hand on the capsule. "I'm sorry for this... Mega man X.. I had hoped it wouldn't come to this... I Had hoped their was a way for you .. Nemesis and Zero.. to live in peace.." Sol said as the light from the Capsule revealed him.

His armor was a match for X's, however the color's were different. Instead of tones of blue, Sol wears tones of black and Gray. his helmet on the floor, not on the top of his concerns. His jewel in it was a deep crimson. If one were to look closely the only facial difference would be the Grey spiky hair and the eye color. X's Green eyes would be a contrast to Sol's Brown.

"Maybe one day I can apologize to you.. and tell you why this was needed.." Sol said walking back to the computer. Entering in lines of data as X began Reeling back in the capsule his face contorting in pain. Like he was trying to fight off whatever was being done to him.


	2. Six months ago

Chapter one

She knelt before him, the one person she on the planet above all else she swore to herself to never bow before. Sigma, the bald maverick scum, who always seemed smitten with her. Why he was toying with her when he should kill her instead as she would only gather her second wind. She hated her stupidity… Thinking it was only Sigma and that it would be easy to handle… she had been wrong.

She now knelt before him weakened, saber destroyed and glaring at him. If she had laser yes no doubt their would have been nothing left of the bastards head. She had chosen to send X and Zero to the other locations.. She had sensed Sigma here… Sensed the concentration of the virus that wasn't Zero. She wanted X and Zero to be safe. She thought it would be an easy victory… She never expected Mr. Clean over, ready to stand and fight. Rumors of Sigma's new power's were that it was still incomplete…Those rumors were wrong as Nem stared at Sigma, his body covered in armor from the neck down. It was compact made for easy movements rather then his previous large and bulky bodies.

They had gone on the factory mission to prevent it from ever finishing. They had split up to cover more ground. The reploid disposal factory was ordinary enough… What had bothered the three hunters was the lack of sound or guards.

His head constantly covered in the smirk of his. She hated it to her very core. His silver armor and black under suit almost glared at her as well. She knew she had to try something quickly. Sigma wasn't going to wait around forever. He knew damn well she had no intentions of joining him and becoming his lover. Her heart already belonged to someone else. Shifting her weight her arm rose in the blink of an eye, aiming for Sigma head. Her buster charging, as she swung up her arm.

It would have done some damage had the streak of Sigma's saber, a deep silver grey, not sliced downwards as nem's arm rose up. Easily cleaving her arm off, from the forearm down. Nem gritted her teeth in pain. Not giving him the satisfaction of hearing her scream. He would hear nothing even in the still silence of this abandoned factory.

"Now Nem why do you refuse me? We could rule the world together… Just you and I…" Sigma said smiling to her. Almost thinking he was charming.

"Go… To … hell… baldy…" Nem responded, forcing herself to respond.

"I may… But you'll be their first!" Sigma hollered enraged by her refusal, raising his saber high above his head.

As his blade comes down aiming for Nems head, planning on splitting it in two, a light appears, golden and spreading it's light through the area, easily lighting the area and beyond. Revealing just how run down the factory was. The light slams into Sigma sending him flying into a wall.

"GAHHHH!" Sigma hollers as he fly's off slamming through a wall.

"Nem you ok?" X asked as his Nova strike ended. He landed standing before her, a worried look over his face as he begins to kneel down to her. Even in his strongest armor, the ultimate armor, he would never be more concerned about defeating his enemy then making sure a friend was ok. "You should have called us…"

"Thought I could handle it myself…" Nem said looking away in shame. "I thought I was better then this…"

"Nem…" X began sighing, searching for word to encourage her as she had done him numerous times in the past. He had opened his mouth to speak again, only to have Sigma's light saber jammed into his back, the point of it mere inches from Nem's nose.

"I swear… I will kill you X!" Sigma hollered picking up X with his saber hearing with satisfaction as the saber begins cutting it's way op X's body with a loud hiss. "And then I shall deal with that wench Nemesis."

X eyes went blank; having the saber shoved through him had sent most systems off line. As Sigma gloated over him his systems did what they could to bring him back online. The only sound that could be heard from him was the sound of a computer rebooting.

"What's this?" Sigma asked in shock, as the life returns to X's eyes.

"I…Won't…….you…..hurt her…" X said in defiance. His body began to give off an aura of soft white.

To Nem it seemed like on of those anime things on one of the shows Zero watches… what was it? She tried to remember, Dragon ball Z, that was it. X's body was soon enveloped in the white Aura as he gritted his teeth shoving his body further damn the beam saber. Sigma blinked watching in almost a complete stupor state. By all rights, X should be dead. The saber was through his core. Their was no way any reploid, even the first, should be able to move after that.

As X neared Sigma's handle, Sigma came out of his stupor realizing the danger he was in. Pulling back Sigma attempts to pull the saber out of X for another attack his body began to glow like X's with the virus. "I will KILL YOU!"

"No…you…won't…" X coughed up blood, grabbing Sigma's hand on the saber's handle preventing him from pulling it out. The white Aurora covering X almost surged for Sigma. Destroying Sigma's deep purple viral glow.

"What… What are you doing?" Sigma hollered feeling himself being erased. How was this possible? What was this? Nothing before from X had managed to do this.

"X!" Nem hollered trying to rise to her feet for the umpteenth time. Watching in shock as the display took place. Worried about the bad feeling in the pit of her core. She knew something was going to happen, something bad. She just hopes X survived what ever it was.

Sigma slammed his fist into X's head trying to force the reploid off of him. X merely took the beating as Sigma slowly lowered him back to the ground. His face being beaten to a pulp as his other arm had formed his famous X-buster. Charging as the white Aurora almost seemed to be swallowed up by the opening in X's buster as he charged. X never took his eye's or rather good eye at the moment form Sigma's pounding off of Sigma.

"AHHH!" X hollered as his buster rose to Sigma in a blur firing off a charged shot from his buster. However the buster's shot was not the normal shot from the ultimate armor. No it was by far larger and white. Slamming into Sigma.

Sigma's armor cracked and sizzled as the blast come into contact with him. Screaming in pain as he was forced backwards saber leaving X's body. X stood their gasping for breath. Whatever he had just done had taken its toll on him.

Even he wasn't sure what he had just done. He wished he had, he wanted to do it again… It may just have been what was needed to make sure Nem get's out of here alive.

Nem had risen to her feet. Limping slowly to X. Watching in shock as Sigma was blasted back into the wall again, by the buster shot. "X… what…was…. that?"

"I… Don't know…" X confessed, holding his chest covering the hole in it. Wobbling to stay upright. "You should get out of here… Get to medical…"

"Not with out I'm not! Damnit X your hurt!" Nem said defying him. She would never consider leaving this factory without him. "If I'm going to medical you're coming with me." Nem said giving him that, I will not do otherwise look.

"Nem…" Said sighing knowing that look. Seeing the concern in her look. "Just stay safe…" X said looking back to the crater that was Sigma. The attack had finally stopped. Sigma lay their embedded in the wall unmoving.

"Is it over..?" X asked looking to Nem. Wondering if that last attack had done it. Had the maverick leader finally been beaten?

"I don't know…." Nem confessed. "We have to check…" Nem said slowly limping behind X s they made their way over, cradling her removed limb in her good arm.

X nodded approaching Sigma's body. Keeping his buster trained on the body. Gently prodding it with it.

"Seems like it…"

As X looked to Nem, Wondering what she was thinking about this, a hand latched on onto his buster. Holding it high in the air. "What..?" X asked looking back as Sigma arose, holding X into the air by his arm. "Damn! Nem Run!' X said attempting to fight back punching with his free arm.

Sigma simply catches the fist crushing it. 'Not this time… I doubt you can do that attack again…" Sigma said glaring at the hunter. Smirking slowly as he releases X's fist, letting him hang their, a moment before backhanding Nem. "A sneak attack? How unlike you Nem… Almost cowardly…"

"Screw you Sigma…" Nem hissed as she landed on the floor her arm clattering across the floor.

"If you do I may consider letting X live…" Sigma said smirking. Moving to hold X in both arms. Raising him high above his head then slamming him towards the ground as his knee come up burying itself into X's back widening the hole in his chest. X gasped blood choking out his scream.

"X!" Nem hollered, horrified at the display. Wanting nothing more then to take X's place… To spare him suffering just because of her. If she hadn't been so stupid… X wouldn't be in this situation. "Sigma! Stop!"

"Then agree to become my queen…" Sigma said staring at her. His smirk clearly displaying his intent, to ravish her. No matter what her answer he was going to kill X.

She knew it. But what could she do? Her arm was removed; Saber destroyed, and if she moved to attack Sigma as is… No doubt he would make X suffer for it. She had to do something, for X's sake. She was not going to let him die, not because of her. "Just let him go… I'll do it…"

"Nem…d… don't…" X gurgled out his vision blinking in and out on him. Static taking up a large portion of his vision, when it was working. He was not about to let Nem do this. He knew she would. To save his life Nem would serve Sigma. He couldn't let that happen. She deserved better then that. Hell she deserved better then him. Shifting his weight X moved his good arm, his buster, to Sigma firing off a surprise shot.

Sigma reeled back in surprise, not from the damage but from being attacked. He had thought X would have been offline by now. "DAMN YOU!" Sigma hollered taking a step back watching as X dropped to the ground in a large clang.

Nem forced her body to crawl over checking on X. "X… loves…"

"Nem… get…out… Of…here…" X said forcing his body to move. The servos in his body whining as they were forced into operation. Warnings popping up into X's vision. Warning him of the stress hi was placing on his body. He ignored them. Telling his systems to override. Even if he should shut down completely… he would ensure Nem's safety.

Nem shook her head. "I told you I am not leaving without you.." Nem said ignoring the fluids that littered the ground at this point standing. Reaching over grabbing X's saber with her good hand. "I can still fight… "

X sighed knowing Nem would not be detoured from her decision. "Ok.." X said sighing. Wishing that just for once she would listen to him. "We strike at the same time.. On three.." X said taking aim as Sigma recovered.

Sigma glared as orbs of energy appeared to form at the palms of his hands. "I'll kill you both!" Sigma hollered throwing the orbs, watching as they flew for their intend targets leaving green streaks in their path

X dove side ways firing a charge shot at Sigma feeling his buster recoil harshly. Stabilizers must be damaged… X thought as he rolled on the ground to his feet. Kneeling charging for a second shot. Turning to see Nem as he watched her charge forward saber aiming to slice Sigma in half.

Nem dashed her body moving at breakneck speeds, feeling the wind against her body despite her armor worried her a bit but she had no time to dwell on that. Slashing the saber side ways aiming for Sigma's waist planning on chopping the maverick in half. Instead she spins slashing into the orb Sigma had thrown as it had turned in it's path locking on to her. "Damn!" Nem said realizing she had left her back exposed to Sigma.

X watched in horror as Sigma kicked Nem in the side of the head sending her into a conveyer line. Sigma approached her. Knowing X would never be able to get to them in time. He walked towards her. Eyes watching for any sort of movement form her. Any sign of attack. She was his. They both knew it.

"Nem! Get out of their!" Screamed in fear. Forcing his body to walk, having forgotten about the second orb as it slams into his back rocking his body as the armor cracks and sparks sending X flying forward from the explosion.

Sigma smirked hearing the explosion. "So it's finally back to us." Sigma said standing before Nem. Gently reaching down to caress her cheek. Snatching his hand back as Nem attempted to bite his hand.

"I told you before.. I'll never be yours.." Nem said in defiance. Wincing as she heard the sound of pieces of X's armor falling to the ground, followed shortly by X's body itself.

Sigma smirked. Holding out his hand, watching in glee as his virus surrounded it. "You'll be mine one way or another…" Sigma said resting his hand on her chest forcing the virus into her.

"No.. Stop!" Nem cried feeling the virus beginning to invade her circuits. Delving further into her systems heading straight for her core.

Sigma smiled watched as Nem withered under his gasp, the virus spreading further and further into her. Soon she would be all his. And he could enjoy her all he liked.

Sigma's daydream was cut short as X slammed into Sigma. Tackling them both away from Nem. "Nem… talk.. to….me…" X pleaded. Looking back to her.

Nem growled. Fighting the virus, "X.. run.." Nem forced the words out feeling the virus beginning to pull at her win. Awakening something she had tried to keep forced down for years. "I.. I can't ..stop it…"

X frowned walking over to Nem. Kneeling down to her. "I won't leave you… " X said taking her hand. "Come on Nem.. Fight.. Stay with me.." X pleaded. Leaning forward kissing her. Not even noticing the slight white aura that was spreading from him to her.

Nem blinked feeling her own virus going dormant as Sigma's was eradicated from her systems. Smiling slightly as she looked at him. No matter what the situation, as long as she was with him, she knew things would be ok. "love.. Watch out!" Nem hollered twisting as she hung onto X with her good arm moving as Sigma's dark silver blade comes slicing down next to them, slicing apart the conveyer line.

"Nem.. Get out of here.. I'll follow shortly." X said moving again. Hearing the groan of his servos and other parts. "I won't let him follow.." X looked to Sigma as he ripped his saber free sending bits and pieces of the conveyer line flying through the air.

Sigma smirked, looking to X. "Ahh my my trying to play gallant knight for the fair lady X?"

X frowned, refusing to move from between Sigma and Nem. "You won't touch her again…" X said feeling his systems spark internally. Dashing forward on his dash systems, charging his buster as he ducks Sigma's swing slamming into his gut running as his dash system dies out. Running through the hole Sigma had made before.

Nem watched in Horror as X disappeared through the hole. She hated it. She would not lose him now. Slowly getting up she walked over to X's saber picking it up. "Damnit X.. I'm not leaving you.." Nem said ignoring the pieces of Turquoise armor falling off her her. She had often like how it resembled Zero's, her older brothers, simply without the chest bulbs and a bit more femmine. They would often tease Zero about how His armor seemed maybe more femmine the hers.

Nem frowned brushing her strawberry blonde hair from her eyes. "Damn.. This is bad.." She muttered moving towards the hole, keeping the saber ready to strike just incase.

She waited a second before entering the hole. Prepared for anything. Well almost anything as a large explosion of fire threw her out of the hole and into the remains of the conveyer line. She could feel the jagged remains of the conveyer line dig into her back, a large piece burying itself through her stomach, before she passed out.


End file.
